Hotdog
by CommanderHusky
Summary: Kenny makes a move on Eric.


"Come on… It will be fun"

Eric glared up at Kenny and then looked away "For a fag maybe, I'm not a fag Kinny!"

The blond snickered and planted his other hand on the wall, effectively cutting Eric's escape route when he wanted to get away "So you're gonna tell me all that gay porn in your pc is not yours?" Eric huffed angrily and tried to wiggle his way out but Kenny pressed himself against him "All those fanfics you read… The ones you wrote… And don't even make me talk about the furry stuff…"

Eric looked up horrified and felt his face burning up. How could Kenny know about all that? "Kinny fucking stop and get off me!" Eric shrieked trying to push Kenny away. His face completely red and his eyes showing his murderous intent.

Kenny stumbled a bit and had to push with all his strength to not let Eric move him. Despite his soft and fat look the brunet was strong. But still Kenny didn't let him get away. Instead he leaned down a bit, smirking and lowered one of his hands to knead at Eric's love handles "Dude, you know you want this, I know you want it. Everyone in South Park knows you crave dick just like your mot… OWWW!" Kenny doubled over clutching at his stomach. Yes, Eric could look like a blubbery wimp but he hit like a train.

The brunet pushed Kenny away and kicked him in the shin though not so hard now "Get the fuck out of here" he was seething and Kenny actually looked afraid now.

"Look man, I fucked up just now I know it. What I said was uncalled for but…" the blond leaned against the wall and gave the other an apologetic smile "You make me say and do stupid shit Cartman…"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Eric frowned taken aback by the look in Kenny's eyes. He might not have been just trying to mess with him, there was something more for sure and even as aggravated as Eric felt now, he wanted to know what it was.

Kenny bit his lip and looked Eric up and down before smiling again "You drive me crazy… I just can't sleep…" He cracked up then and laughed a bit "I'm so excited, I'm in too deep…"

"Don't cite the Britney's words to me in vain" Eric tried to kick Kenny again but the blond moved away laughing "If you're gonna be an asshole just fucking leave"

"See? What kind of straight guy would talk about Britney's words instead of her boobs?" Kenny chuckled and moved closer to the door, not planning to leave but just in case he needed to run If Eric got too mad at him.

"The cultured kind of course" Eric rolled his eyes but the pink in his cheeks betrayed how he had been called out "I'm warning you Kinny, stop saying idiotic shit or I'll chain you on the basement and torture you slowly not letting you die so you can't come back and get away from it"

"Mmm a little S&M wouldn't be bad…" Kenny had to dodge a book that would have surely split his head open of he hadn't moved "Alright Cartman, alright…" The blond took a deep breath "The thing is that I'm crazy for you. Have been for years and I don't want to spend another day without fucking your brains out"

Eric was about to throw something else to Kenny but he froze at that confession. He wasn't strange to the looks Kenny and some others directed to him sometimes, especially when they hit the showers after P.E. But he had never thought it could be something serious. Kenny did looked a bit shy now, despite his blunt words his eyes told Eric there was something else still. That was always the case with Kenny, there was always something else he kept to himself but if he had come out with something like this to him then what else could be there still unsaid?

Eric hated how curious he was about it. And he hated how his stomach was doing something weird at the thought of someone like Kenny being mad with lust for him.

The brunet knew he wasn't ugly of course. Looking at himself in the mirror sometimes he thought how nice it would be to have a clone and get to do some really fun stuff with him…

But in general people didn't like fat guys like him. Everyone at school always made sure to tell him that, especially Kyle. So why would Kenny like him of all people?

Eric went to the bed and sat on it thinking about all this. Then he just scoffed and looked at Kenny "Convince me" Kenny looked puzzled at him and Eric rolled his eyes "This is probably just a prank, concocted by Kyle or Craig or some other asshole who doesn't want to leave me alone even after years of me not messing up with anyone so convince me that's not the case If you really want me like you say you do"

The blond stepped closer, wary that this could be a trap to hit him again until he sat on the bed next to Eric and the lust was there again in his eyes that roamed all over the brunet "This is real. I like you since we were in elementary school dude. And when you started to grow and puberty hit you… Damn Cartman, I can't count the times I've jacked off to some picture of you…"

Eric shoved Kenny away then feeling something like a chill but made of pure heat running down his body "Words can lie. Actions though…" He shot a defiant but also coy look at Kenny.

The blond seemed to have gotten the message and with a smirk he quickly leaned down and captured Eric's lips with his own. Eric couldn't contain a small moan at the touch. His mind was getting numb fast under Kenny's expert lips moving over his own with grace and passion. The fat boy had expected Kenny to back away and reveal that this had only been a joke but instead he found himself parting his lips to allow Kenny's tongue into his mouth. There was definitely a moan now and with it Eric threw caution out the window and just relished in that heated kiss, pulling Kenny closer by grabbing his jacket and pushing his own tongue into the blond who took it gladly.

In his dreams, the kisses had always been surprisingly more chaste and measured, even there Eric couldn't imagine a Kenny who wanted him so much but now it seemed as If Kenny wanted to smother him with that kiss, making out with Eric in a way the brunet had only seen on some movies or read about in fics. But it wasn't just animalistic heat there. Kenny's hands roamed around Eric's back and sides but respectfully never moved to other areas Eric was sure his friend would love to touch, after all Kenny had always talked about how much he loved big asses and tits and Eric knew that If Kenny was into him he would be into those parts of him too.

Finally Kenny broke the kiss and smirked at Eric "Convinced?"

The brunet was panting hard but he didn't want to appear weak or too eager so he just shrugged "So, what do you want to do?"

Kenny smiled softly now and gave Eric a peck on his lips "Whatever you want to do. Honestly, I'm down for anything as long as you make me cum and I get to make you cum too"

"So basic…" Eric scoffed but smiled too. Okay this still could be just a trap but at least it felt nice to pretend that Kenny could actually like him. He looked over at his friend and just now something else appeared on Eric's mind. Maybe this was real but then, the disappointment would be real too if Kenny got to see him and decided it wasn't like what he had imagined. Even worse, Kenny could get bored at Eric's inexperience. Eric began to feel really nervous, insecure and even a little afraid of all this now and it must have shown in his face since Kenny leaned down again and hugged him tight, pressing a light but tender kiss on his cheek "We can go slow If you want"

"I'm no virgin pussy" Eric tried to push him away frowning.

"I wouldn't mind If you had one of those though I expected to get some nice cock from you" Kenny snickered and Eric punched his arm though more playfully than his previous one "Seriously dude, I don't care what we do or how as long as we enjoy it. I really do like you Cartman"

Eric chuckled but let himself be hugged and gasped when Kenny kissed his neck "Okay… We can do something but… Not much. I just want to try it a little bit"

"Just a sneak peek then" Kenny ran his tongue over Eric's throat making the chubby teen to shudder and moan "Speaking of peeks… You're wearing too many clothes…" Kenny tugged at Eric's jacket and the other let him take it off. The blond ran his hands all over Eric's sides and groped at his belly while still kissing and lapping at his neck "Get up" he whispered onto his ear.

Eric tried to control his breathing but the heat both inside and around him were too much. The air in his room had become heavy in no time with the expectation of pleasure. The chunky brunet stood up in front of his friend then and Kenny ran his hands over his belly once more, making Eric feel both great and really nervous. The blond reached for Eric's waist and quickly unbuckled his belt, moving to undo Eric's pants. The smaller teen could feel his heart hammering in his chest so hard it almost hurt and thought of grabbing Kenny's hands to stop him but before he could even move Kenny had already let his pants fall to the floor and was already lowering his boxers. Eric chewed in his lip and closed his eyes expecting laughter or some mean comment but all he could hear was a very honest "Wow…" coming from Kenny. He looked down and could see his friend staring at his groin with equal parts admiration and hunger "Dude… Your cock is so fucking beautiful"

Eric knew he was already rock hard and leaking pre, a few kisses could do that to him and the making out from before had been great. The brunet made his dick twitch a bit and snorted at Kenny's look of awe "What? It's not like you've never seen it before…"

"Not like this, never" Kenny licked his lips and looked briefly up "And it's been like two years since you let anyone see it in the showers too. I can't understand why though, it's so cute"

Eric's heart dropped at those Words and bent down to grab his pants and cover himself "What dude! What are you doing?" Kenny stopped him and looked troubled.

"You don't understand why I don't let people see it? This is why" Eric replied getting angry, mostly at himself for believing Kenny's words from before "You called it cute. Fucking small and pathetic, that's what you mean with that isn't it?"

Kenny was struggling with Eric who still tried to get dressed again "Stop goddamnit! That's not what I meant!" The blond finally managed to restrain Eric's hands and the brunet tried to kick him but his pants were still around his ankles "Dude stop already! I like it okay? I like all of you and I'm serious about your cock being the most gorgeous I've seen. Yes it's not porn star big but who really needs that anyways? That's bullshit. Your dick is great and I bet you could work wonders with it so calm down and let me show you how much I want you"

Eric was about to protest again when he felt a wet warmth enveloping his whole cock and he whimpered bucking his hips forward almost involuntarily. He heard Kenny gagging a bit but then the blond began moving on his dick masterfully, making Eric's legs to almost give in under such overwhelming pleasure. Never before had he felt something like this. No hand technique or homemade sex toy or even a fleshlight he got with his mother's credit card could even get closer to what Kenny's mouth was making him feel. And speaking of getting closer, Kenny felt so good around Eric that the brunet felt an orgasm approaching alarmingly fast so he pulled away quickly and had to tighten his whole body really hard to stop himself from cumming.

Kenny was looking at him with a smirk and got up, kissing Eric softly "I knew you were impatient but that was fast even for you" He caressed Eric's cheek and smiled now "Do you still think this is a prank or that I don't really like you?" Eric was panting hard and shook his head. Kenny kissed him again "Then it's your turn to please me I think…" He moved behind Eric and hugged him from behind, softly kissing on the back of his neck while his hands travelled up and down his huge belly. Kenny lifted Eric's shirt a bit to caress him better and the brunet leaned back onto him.

Eric hated how taller Kenny was. How taller everyone was compared to him. Why did he had to be the shortest of their group and the second shortest of their whole class? It was as If he had just stopped growing at thirteen while all the others kept getting bigger. Kenny should have been short too If Eric's mother wouldn't have started to pack lunch for him too when they were eleven under the insistence of her son saying he couldn't afford having a scrawny rat for a best friend.

Now Eric was kind of regretting that. Kind of tough, because it did felt a bit nice to have that tall and handsome guy hugging him and feeling him up. Eric couldn't tell if he was getting even more aroused by the touches or by the feeling of protection he got from the other. His deliberation didn't last long though when Kenny moved to fondle his large boy boobs. Eric moaned hard at the contact. Touching himself there barely made him feel anything but Kenny's large hands squeezing his breasts was driving Eric crazy. Then Kenny kept doing that with just one hand and shortly after Eric heard Kenny's belt hitting the floor and knew the other was naked too now, which made him start to shiver thinking of what could it mean with the blond being back there "Dude… I don't… I can't do that already…"

Kenny licked the back of his ear "Shhh don't worry, I won't fuck your ass yet. Though it's so gorgeous I'm really tempted but for now…" Eric felt something hard and wet pushing between his thighs right below his ass and then it slid all the way to his front, making him whimper again at the sensation. The brunet looked down and could see the tip of a cock coming from under his belly. Eric knew it wasn't his own, he had never been able to see his own dick while standing up but this meant that Kenny was huge to be able to reach that far from behind him.

At around four inches long Eric knew he wasn't incredibly small dickwise, it was fairly good size for someone of his height and age but then Kenny must have been double his length at least "Fuck…" Eric breathed out a whine "Why are you so fucking big?"

"I don't know man… Genetics I guess, or maybe your mother put something in my food she didn't put in yours…" Kenny laughed at Eric's elbow hitting his side "Don't worry about that dude and just enjoy what we're doing" Kenny nibbled at Eric's earlobe as he played with one of his nipples making the smaller boy to squirm and whimper in pleasure. Kenny began rocking his hips back and forth but it felt too rough and dry for them both and with Eric's big thighs squeezing his dick so much he could barely move. Kenny pulled out and coated his cock with saliva. Eric made a bit of a disgusted sound when the now wetter intruder made its way between his legs but quickly traded it for a moan as Kenny started to move, rubbing his perineum, balls and the underside of his cock with his own.

Eric had been watching porn for years, a lot of it. So he knew a lot of things that could be done but he never thought he could get this much pleasure from someone just frotting their dick between his legs. Soon he was moaning in unison with Kenny who seemed to be entranced with squeezing his breasts and humping him. Kenny began to thrust faster in no time while mumbling onto Eric's neck "Oh shit Cartman… Ughhhh! Ohh my… Cartman!" Kenny finally thrust hard onto Eric and the brunet watched in awe as the cock under him began shooting thick strands of cum all over his floor and even reaching his bed. Kenny kept moving a bit more and then just panted onto Eric's ear. The smaller boy was about to make a remark about how quickly Kenny had cummed too but the blond moved a hand down and around him and grabbed his dick, pumping on it fast and in just mere seconds Eric was also cumming while crying out Kenny's name. He might have been shorter but his cum reached even father than Kenny's and once he was done Eric almost collapsed onto the floor, just held up by Kenny's hands still around him.

For a long while neither of them said anything, barely able to breathe until Eric looked down and protested mockingly "Awww dude… There's cum all over my floor and on the fucking bed…" Kenny chuckled tiredly and kissed Eric's cheek "Next time be sure to not make such a mess"

Kenny raised his head and looked surprised at Eric "Next time? I thought you just wanted a sneak peek of this"

Eric shrugged and turned around smirking up at Kenny "Guess the pilot has been approved and I'm looking forward to the next ten or twenty seasons of this" Kenny laughed and leaned down to kiss Eric softly.

***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.


End file.
